


Po flámu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drunkness, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po flámu

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Zase jsem se zpil jak doga. Copak já si nikdy nedám říct?

Nedám, odpověděl jsem si sám, zatímco jsem se škrábal do schodů. Díky bohu, že v hotelích jsou na podobná zvířata zvyklí a zatím měli všude pevná zábradlí. Kdyby neměli, už bych se válel v přízemí u recepce.

Zastavil jsem se v mezipatře a mrknul jsem za sebe.

,,Ty vole," chtěl jsem vykřiknout, ale spíše mi to znělo jako vypísknutí, "vypadáš, jako bys měl rodit."

,,Drž hubu," zamumlal Igi, ale v jeho hnědých očích, které na mne upřel zpod alkoholového opojení, byla prosba.  
Natáhl jsem ruku a pomohl mu nahoru. Pak jsem ho chytil pod rukama, zapřeli jsme se do sebe a nějak se dostali do prvního patra.

,,Jaké máme číslo pokoje?" zeptal se mě Igi bublavě.

Neměl jsem ponětí. Pustil jsem Igora a přemýšlel, do které kapsy jsem dal klíč. Zkusil jsem kapsy u riflí, a když jsem neuspěl, tak i u bundy. Pokoušel jsem se rozepnout zip na jedné z nich tak vehementně, že jsem škubl nejen jezdcem, ale i sám sebou, díky čemuž jsem ztratil rovnováhu. Nějakým záhadným způsobem mě Igi chytil a postavil zpátky na nohy.

"Přestaň zkoušet účinky gravitace a hledej klíče," poradil mi na svůj stav poměrně oduševněle.

Po pár vteřinách nesmírně napínavého boje se zipem se mi podařilo do kapsy dostat.

"Máš je?" zeptal se zvědavě Igi.

Kapsu jsem prohledal skrz naskrz, ale byla totálně prázdná. Zklamaně jsem se podíval na Igora, který právě něco doloval z vnitřku bundy.

"Ještěže je mám já," zacinkal mi klíči před obličejem a culil se jako vždycky, když byl sám se sebou spokojený.

Přivřel jsem naoko vztekle oči, ale vzápětí mě prozradil pobavený úsměv. Hmátl jsem po klíčích a pohlédl na cedulku.

,,Tahle písmena neznám," opáčil jsem.

"Hm…" zadíval se na ně i Igor. ,,Já taky ne."

,,Bych to mohl obránit, co?" řekl jsem a brzy se dozvěděl, že máme pokoj číslo 108. Bylo lepší mít jeden pokoj. Ušetřili jsme a taky, když jsme se vraceli v podobném stavu jako dnes, měli jsme jistotu, že se vzájemně dovedeme domů.

Společnými silami jsme se dostali až k požadovaným dveřím. S trochou štěstí se mi podařilo odemknout. Konečně jsme stáli uvnitř, ale moc nadšení jsme nebyli. V pokoji panovala skoro stejná zima jako venku.

Ani jsme nerozsvěcovali, rozešli jsme se k postelím, ale vinou naši dezorientace a špatné stability, jsme do sebe nešikovně narazili a upadli na jedno z lůžek. Respektive já upadl na postel a Igor na mě. Heknul jsem.

,,Slone…" zabručel jsem a zavrtěl se. Chvilku jsem se rozhodoval, jestli ho mám ze sebe shodit, ale nakonec jsem nepodniknul nic. Byla mi zima jak prase a ta vrstva navíc v podobě Igora mi vlastně přišla vhod.

,,Prosím tě, nevstávej. Ještě spadneš na zem a na to, abych tě zvedal, se fakticky necítím," řekl jsem, když se Igi snažil neohrabanými pohyby dostat pryč. Rezignovaně zafuněl a znova si opřel hlavu vedle mého ramena. Zbytkem těla na mně ležel, což mě sice lehce zaráželo do matrace, ale nějak mi to bylo jedno.

Přestala mi být zima a brzy jsem usnul. Probral jsem se někdy uprostřed noci, možná jsem částečně snil. Téměř jsem drkotal zuby, jaká mi byla kosa. Zamžoural jsem do tmy a shledal, že Igor sklouzl do mezery mezi mnou a zdí. A kupodivu také nespal. Koukal mi do očí, které byly od mých vzdáleny jen pár centimetrů. Díval se na mě hodně zvláštně, skoro jsem ho nepoznával…

Netušil jsem, jak jsme se dostali tvářemi takhle blízko. Cítil jsem jeho dech nasáklý alkoholem, nevěděl jsem odkud, ale mými žilami se náhle prohnal proud horké krve. Nedokázal mne úplně zahřát, jen podivně rozechvět.

Možná se mi to jen zdálo, ale měl jsem pocit, že jsme se k sobě ještě přiblížili. Nedokázal jsem tomu zabránit, všechno šlo tak nějak samo. Naše nosy se setkaly, pak mou tvář lehce poškrábalo jeho strniště… jemný dotek rtů na mých. Zatajil jsem dech.

Polibek skončil tak rychle, jako začal. Neměl jsem ponětí, kde se vzala ta zběsilá rychlost, s jakou bušilo mé srdce, ani příjemný pocit u žaludku. Prostě tam byli, stejně jako únava, která mě znovu pohltila a přiměla mě zavřít oči.

A zima mi už vůbec nebyla.


End file.
